


【杰佣R】pornstar（1～4）

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M, 杰佣 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】pornstar（1～4）

01·初体验

奈布洗完澡后给自己倒了一杯加冰的威士忌，拿着玻璃杯靠在沙发上，眼神慵懒的给自己点了根烟，在灯光下淡蓝色的烟雾缓缓飘散。和他搭戏的女演员早就已经洗完澡走了，摄影和导演也都已经离开。  
还处于拍摄中的隔壁房间激情澎湃，男人的喘息和女人的呻吟不绝于耳，他有些无聊的转转手里的钥匙。等待着给他剧本的工作人员。  
工作人员姗姗来迟，手里的剧本不算太厚，只有几页。只是拍个片，剧本厚才算出鬼了呢，奈布不无嘲讽地想。  
他伸手接过剧本，随口说了句谢谢，披上自己的衣服，走出房间。长长的走廊里，有着数个拍片用的片场，奈布每次走的时候都会去看门上的名牌。一边暗自惊叹人类对于性交地点的多样性，一边感叹于建房人的脑洞之大。  
至少他就不会想到什么热带雨林之类的东西…

到家后，他随意的把剧本扔到一边，先将身上的衣物除去，换成贴身的睡衣。然后才坐着把剧本捞回来，准备稍微看看。  
说是剧本其实简陋得很，就是几张白纸订在一起，有的时候订书钉还会订歪。  
他先看到的是概览题目，只有三个字，“初体验”。他的表情没有任何变化，继续翻看内容。没过多久，他很快地看完整个剧本，神色变幻。如果他没理解错的话，这部片是GV，而且他还不是top。  
奈布特意去看与他搭戏的男演员姓名，“杰克”，一个看着很眼熟的名字…他在公司官网上搜索这个名字，眼神停滞在对方作品的销售量上，感觉有点胸闷。  
因为对方是他的二倍。  
在AV市场比GV市场景气的大背景下，对方的销售量还能比他多这么多，可以说是奇迹了。  
而且，很明显不只是一部蹿红，奈布向下拉，发现杰克的每一部片子销量都很高。  
…感觉微妙的抱了对方大腿，奈布有些无奈地想。  
虽然他并不想拍GV，但职业道德很好的规劝了他，让他没办法任性的去找导演要求换人。就这么样吧，反正只会拍这一部，他暗自想到。而且，看起来和他搭戏的人技术还不错，也不算太亏。  
做好心理建设后，一切都变得简单起来。拍片的时间定在两周后，这段时间奈布要熟悉口交的技巧，也要熟悉如何该给自己做清理。

……

杰克迈着轻快的步伐走进片场，入眼的就是酒红色被子的大床，导演正在指挥工作人员把物品摆放到合适的地方。摄像还在调试机器，倒是化妆师见他来了眼睛一亮，招手让他过去。  
“奈布先生还没到，我先给你上妆吧。”  
为了让演员的脸部在屏幕上更上镜，拍摄之前都会有这样的步骤。杰克习以为常，坐在化妆镜前。  
奈布在他来之后没多久也到了，化妆师也是先把人抓过来化妆。杰克在一旁看着，随意地靠在化妆桌上，看着奈布的眼睛。  
“待会儿如果难受不要说‘停下’，直接说‘不要’。因为台词里好像有‘停下’，我可能会弄混。”杰克开口说。  
“知道了。”奈布有点尴尬，以往这些话都是他与和他搭戏的女演员说的。自己说时还不觉得什么，被别人说的确是非常羞耻。  
“还有口交也是，如果难受就摸摸囊袋，我会抽回去一点。”杰克继续说着，似乎完全没察觉到他的窘迫。  
“…好。”奈布觉得自己尴尬的耳朵都红了，化妆师上完妆，立刻走开，给两人交流的机会。  
“如果哪里觉得很舒服的话，坦率地告诉我就可以了。”杰克继续说，他的脸上带着戏谑的笑意，手指搭在奈布的肩上。  
这下奈布明白对方是故意的了，虽然他知道自己如果表现的羞涩的话，会得到对方更加倍的戏弄，但脸颊还是控制不住的泛红。  
做top的感受和不做top的感受真的不一样。他在心里吐槽着，甩给杰克一个冷脸，先去换衣服了。

导演看着摄像的屏幕，指导两人的站位，等站位调好之后，先是拍了一段两人穿衣服对视微笑的短视频用作片头。然后又拍了几张帅气的照片，为以后的封面做准备，在这之后拍摄就开始了。  
“你真的不知道，我有多喜欢你。”拍摄刚开始，杰克就仿佛入了戏，他揽住奈布的肩膀，把人搂进了自己的怀里。奈布坐着看杰克的时候还不觉得他有多高，直到被他搂进怀里才意识到对方比自己足足高了一个头。  
他有些不习惯的回抱杰克说着台词，“…我也喜欢你。”  
杰克立刻暗示性的将手搭在奈布的脖颈上，奈布心领神会，抬头迎合，两人间便有了第一个吻。  
比拼吻技的时间到了，奈布自诩吻技还不错，却被杰克更加老练的动作吻的丢盔卸甲。他一开始只是装作沉迷，后来不自觉的将手搭在杰克的肩膀上，踮着脚接受亲吻。  
杰克的手抚摸着奈布的腰，温热的手掌先是隔着布料抚摸，然后便放肆地撩起衣服直接抚摸他的腰。  
自己的节奏完全乱了，奈布有些意乱神迷的跪下给杰克口交的时候想。他先是亲吻着龟头，然后尝试着将性器纳入口中。舌尖舔着敏感的马眼，奈布没有忘记用手指抚慰着没有被他含入口中的部分。杰克很缓慢地挺腰抽插，这个节奏奈布还不算难受，只是偶尔会被顶得发出喘息。即使在给杰克口交，他也觉得自己硬的不行，或许是对方技术太出色？  
摄影器材安静地运转着，已经算是老司机的奈布突然觉得有些羞耻，杰克似乎发现了他的情绪。拍拍他的头，说台词到，“…我想要你。”  
尽管知道这是台词，但或许是杰克的声音太过温柔，奈布的心脏开始狂跳。被人带领着躺到床上的时候，他还在看着杰克。  
杰克继续说着预定好的台词，“我可以占有你吗？”  
“我想被你占有。”奈布也说着预定的台词。背台词的时候还不觉得有什么，等他真正说出口的时候，却觉得羞耻异常，尤其是摄像机在照他的脸部特写的时候，他觉得一辈子的羞耻心都用在此刻了。  
杰克轻笑着低头再一次吻他，两个人都不在意奈布刚刚口交完的事情。奈布的衬衫不知什么时候已经敞开，性感的胸肌和腹肌露了个干净利落。  
杰克停下这个吻，亲吻奈布的颈侧，舌尖舔着那出的皮肉，漫不经心的吮出一个吻痕。  
杰克很少在和他搭戏的人身上吮出吻痕，除非遇到了中意的对象。  
杰克私心觉得奈布的那双蓝眼睛十分动人，快感来临的时候，蓝色泛起波澜，带着水光如同微漾的湖泊，很美。这让他本来抱着认真工作的心，慢慢的变了。  
他开始想逗弄这位和他搭戏的先生。

于是温热的口腔缓慢地包裹住奈布还未挺起的乳头，另一只手技巧性的拨弄奈布的乳头。奈布从未想过自己的乳头会这么敏感，他的身体都在抖，嘴里的喘息也不是带着演戏的性质了，开始真正的享受起来。  
乳头很快就挺立起来，乳晕被吸吮得染上艳色，乳头微微肿起，却变得更加敏感。形状优美的胸肌被杰克揉捏着，就像是在捏女人的胸，这点认知让奈布更加羞耻。他试图拒绝，却被杰克深吻给逼的说不出话。  
周围摄像头还在拍，拍着两人的舌头交缠的画面，拍着奈布被吮吸的肿起的乳头。  
“舒服吗？”杰克在他耳边轻笑着问道，沙哑的声音让奈布的腰肢有一些泛软。  
他恍惚地点头，半晌才意识到这是一句台词。

杰克的手指已经掌握了奈布硬起的性器，单手撸动抚慰着，他的动作熟练力道恰好。快感如浪潮一般不停的涌上，简直无孔不入，从身体的各个部位慢慢的会聚在一起。  
呼吸的空气似乎都变得灼热，奈布不断地随着杰克的动作给予他想要的表现。性器硬挺着被杰克撸动，滑腻的前列腺液被杰克摸在他的腹肌上，在灯光的照耀下如涂了一层油一般，细小的光点在上面跳跃，性感异常。摄像机立刻敏锐地捕捉到了这一幕，奈布依稀还能看到摄像师满意的笑。但他的注意力转瞬间就被杰克重新拉回，对方抹着润滑剂的手指已经开始按摩他从未被进入过的穴口。  
杰克拉开他的双腿，稍微调整一下自己的姿势，然后低头轻轻的说，“自己抱着吧。”  
这句是台词外的，后期会去掉。奈布已经有些混沌的大脑选择了听从，他很乖地抱起自己的双腿，将沾染着透明润滑剂的穴口完全的暴露在摄像机面前。不知是不是因为镜头的缘故，穴口一直在紧张的收缩着，杰克用沾满润滑剂的食指慢慢的开拓着。先是按揉一小会儿穴口周围，然后试探性地进入，很快又退出。反复几次后又进入第二根手指。  
“待会儿会很舒服的。”杰克笑着说，这一瞬间他散落在额前的刘海被他干净的右手撩起，展露出的那双眼睛写满了侵略性。灵活的食指在内壁稍微按揉一下就暗自狙击一个点，趁着奈布稍微放松的时候狠狠击中那一点。  
“啊……”这是奈布今晚第一次不受控制的呻吟，他的双腿在自己手中挣动一下，后穴一下子咬紧了杰克的手指。性器也弹动一下，留出更多液体。  
“开始舒服了吗？”杰克笑着问，他恶意的用手指狠狠按压住敏感的腺体，空闲的右手揉捏起奈布依旧挺立的乳头。  
双重刺激让奈布的性器更硬了，杰克的手指什么时候进入第三根也不被他所得知。  
快感的反馈与往日拍摄的片子完全不同，往日的快感是尖锐而集中的，而如今这种全身都享受的快感却更让奈布忍受不了。  
他渴求着对方的触碰，随着对方每一次的抽离而发出不满的轻哼，摄像机的存在似乎也不重要了。他突然想起自己之前看过一位GV演员关于杰克而发的一条评论。

“身体有如陷入快感的浓雾之中，不知道什么时候能找到宣泄的出口，也不知道自己身在何处，神志全被击碎。”

“我要进去了。”杰克的声音突然从耳边响起，奈布泛着泪意的双眼对上杰克有些不满的眼神。  
随后如同报复一般的，杰克的性器几乎没有任何停滞，狠狠的操进他未经人事的后穴，然后准确的碾压过敏感点，继续向里冲去。  
敏感点被操到，奈布下意识发出一声短促的呻吟，“嗯…”  
后穴立刻热情的迎上侵入者，奈布此时已经无暇去管工作，去管摄像师，他所有的感官似乎都集中在了下身。敏感的不行，被杰克操一下就忍不住喘一次。  
带着哭腔的喘息呻吟非常诱人，明显是第一次被开拓的后穴紧得发滞，多加润滑剂的后穴每次操弄都能出现响亮的水声。每当这时，羞耻心似乎复活一般，击中奈布。  
但杰克更像是一把长枪，直接用快感的长枪扎入他的胸膛。  
奈布几乎不知道自己在说什么，他的双腿被杰克按着，杰克一只手按住他的腿，另一只手抓着他的腰，速度适中的操着。

不知是否是杰克想进一步地把他击溃，操弄的频率突然高了起来，屁股被杰克的跨撞的不断晃动。  
快感一股脑的涌来，在回身之前，奈布就抓住他的衣服说出了，“不要”。  
杰克按照约定减缓速度，却也没有太慢。敏感点依旧被狠狠操着，杰克一边操着一边开口说，“喜欢吗？”  
沙哑的声音在他耳边响起，刺激的半个耳朵都变得酥麻。奈布开口就是抑制不住的喘息呻吟，抓住自己双腿的手指有点发酸，他的性器没有足够的刺激一直处于勃起状态，无法射精。所有的快感完全来自于下身，敏感的腺体还在被狠狠的操弄，过多的润滑剂使得交合间伴随着很大的水声，肉体拍和声慢慢变快。  
是一种非常无力的，快感强行灌入的感觉。奈布已经抱不住自己的双腿，他被杰克翻了身，趴在床上撅着屁股继续被人操。  
摄像师一会儿对准两人交合的地方拍摄，一会儿对准奈布的脸拍摄。  
无力的双手已经支撑不住对方强劲有力的操弄，如果不是杰克用手抓着他的腰，奈布一定会完全趴到床上。

奈布头脑昏沉，不知道杰克又操了他多久才射，只知道等他被杰克搂进怀里接吻的时候，已经累得不行了。他勉强配合着对方，完成一次接吻，导演立刻喊了卡。  
摄影师拿着摄像机回去，杰克起身，说了句，“我先带着你去洗澡吧。”  
奈布现在的确是腿软脚软，也就没拒绝。杰克立刻低头把他横抱起来，稳稳的走向拍摄间旁边的小浴室。奈布先是大略的洗干净身体，杰克在一旁帮他放浴缸里的水，调水温。等奈布洗的差不多，就换做是杰克冲洗，奈布进到浴缸里泡澡解乏。  
“刚才的表现很不错。”杰克突然开口，他此时背着奈布冲洗，背肌的线条优美，白皙的皮肤上还有这几道抓痕。奈布这才发现自己拍摄之前忘记剪指甲了，他有些尴尬的移开视线，简单的回答一句。  
“不过技术有点差，是新人？”杰克继续问，这时他转过身，湿透的额发被他撩起，露出饱满的额头，俊邪的面孔在浴室的暖光下显得有些挑逗。  
“…第一次拍GV，以前是拍AV的。”奈布被热水泡的头脑昏沉，随意地回答道。  
“喔。”杰克发出了意味不明的声音，他似乎冲洗好了，走到浴缸前，拍拍奈布的头。  
“以后别拍GV了。”杰克说着，嘴角突然勾起。  
奈布有点疑惑，不禁开口问道，”为什么？”  
“不是每个人都像我技术那么好的。”杰克一边用毛巾擦着头发一边说。  
奈布轻咳一声，没搭话。  
“更重要的是，你太美味了，我不想让别人操你。”  
“那你呢？”奈布好像明白了什么，他从浴缸里站起，水珠沿着他带有吻痕的身体慢慢下滑，色情又性感。  
“当然是，只能给我操。”

TBC

事后，奈布先生用他锻炼许久的身体暴锤杰克先生，原因是“杰克耍流氓”。

 

02·再尝试

奈布坐在公司的大厅里，右手拿着一杯果汁喝着，左手拿着手机，随意地浏览。他的头突然被拍了一下，奈布皱眉抬头去看，发现是一个有点眼熟的人。  
“好久不见。”杰克露出一个微笑，坐在了他的旁边。双眼含笑，手里拿着一个纸质的剧本，他托着下巴看着奈布。  
“…有事吗？”奈布转头，上次拍片的经历他还没有忘记，此时不免有点尴尬。  
“给你送剧本来了，本来想直接丢给工作人员的，但没想到恰好遇到你。”杰克扬扬手里的剧本。  
奈布有种不好的预感，但他还是接了过来。  
他稍微翻动几页，然后“啪”地一声把剧本合上。  
“我记得我最近没接GV剧本。”奈布的声音有点僵硬。  
“你之前是不是接了A导演的一个剧本？”杰克脸上的笑容不变，甚至更深。  
“是…”  
“那位导演的剧本你没有认真看吧。开场是AV没错，但是后来剧情发展成了GV。”  
“……这什么发展。”奈布无奈的重新打开手机里的文档，看A导演发来的剧本。  
前面的部分他已经看过，大致讲的是一个少女被路人强奸的故事，但后面…奈布翻了下，发现剧情变成少女的哥哥报复路人，把路人也强奸的故事。  
奈布有点无语，他捏着手机半天说不出话，杰克依然笑眯眯的看着他。  
“所以这一次还是你top？”奈布问，脸上带了些希冀。  
“当然，因为我不拍AV。”杰克的回答非常干脆。

……

“奈布先生，麻烦您换一下衣服。”工作人员指着挂在一旁的衣服，然后迅速地退出房间，还体贴地关上了门。奈布走过去换上准备好的衬衫和西裤，对着镜子照照，确认没有纰漏，然后才出门。杰克早就已经在等着他了，穿着黑色的西装，系着的领带比平常的领带要宽上一点，修长的手指正夹着领带玩。  
化妆师已经给杰克化完淡妆，奈布走过去让化妆师也给他上淡妆。杰克靠在化妆的桌子上，低头看着奈布的发旋。  
“和上次一样的暗号，没忘吧？”杰克突然开口，他的双眼锁定奈布，嘴角的笑容也稍稍变味。  
奈布不自然的收回眼神，只是轻轻的发出了一个鼻音来回答他。  
“因为今天的片子有涉及巷战，所以如果觉得被硌到的话……就夹紧几下。”杰克轻笑着说，如此明确的性暗示让奈布有点羞耻也有点尴尬，他掩饰般的用吸管喝了口水。  
化妆师充耳不闻，很快的化完妆，然后退下。  
两位主角走进搭好的场地，灯光配合着熄灭一些，拍摄就开始了。

昏暗的小巷，穿着西装西裤的青年正在慢步走着，他纯净的蓝色的眼球在月光的照耀下显得瑰丽。身后的黑影缓缓靠近，然后以极其利落的手法扼住了青年的咽喉。  
“你就是N？”杰克说着剧本中的名字，以一种极其冷漠的声音缓缓说道。  
“你是谁…？”奈布说着台词，配合的后仰头部，让自己的姿势舒服一点，杰克的手指有分寸，与其说是扼住不如说是轻轻地贴在奈布的脖颈上。  
“你不需要知道…”杰克继续说着台词，他单手扯开自己的领带，把奈布压到小巷的墙壁上，手法熟练的用领带蒙住了他的双眼。奈布随意的挣扎几下，嘴里还喊着台词，但随即他就感觉自己的屁股被捏了一下。  
奈布的声音不自觉的一顿，杰克却很快的接上台词，明明声音假装的很冷漠，但手指其实已经热切地抚摸奈布的腰。

“听话一点，乖乖的，不然你是否拥有明天我可就无法保证了。”杰克低哑的声音其实已经带着欲望的火气，但却偏偏要压成冷静的模样。  
奈布心里好笑，嘴角不自觉的勾了一下，然后就被杰克摁着跪下。  
他被蒙住双眼，什么也看不见，但是能听见衣料的摩擦声，还有响亮的拉锁拉下的声音。  
他感觉脸上被一个什么东西轻拍了一下，但随即反应过来那是杰克的性器，他有点羞耻，脸颊上弥漫着浅淡的红色。他顺从地张开嘴，让杰克把性器插入他的口中。  
粗长的性器不能完全进入，他只能勉强吞吐着，杰克的手指拽住奈布的头发，指尖亲昵地轻轻磨蹭两下奈布的头，然后在镜头前作出粗暴的样子。  
“唔…嗯…”模糊不清的声音随着口交的过程中传出，奈布仰着头给杰克口交，似乎是因为被遮挡住了视线，他的感知变得更加明显，他能感觉到杰克性器每一次因为快感而缓慢流出的前列腺液。他每一次吞咽都会把自己的唾液混合着杰克性器流出的液体一起咽下，杰克有时候会拽住蒙住他眼睛的领带，然后挺胯。  
奈布知道摄像机在拍，但莫名的这让他更加兴奋，他用舌尖舔舐着敏感的马眼，手指抚摸着性器柱身，似乎要用快感来挑衅杰克。  
杰克轻叹息出声，他用手拍拍奈布的头，继续说台词，“乖乖趴好，不这么做的话，后果自负。”  
奈布顺着他的力道站起身，还未等站稳，就被杰克摁在墙上。他的额头被杰克的手掌护着，没感觉到任何不适。  
随后他的裤子就被随意的扯下，杰克的手掌缓慢而色情的抚摸着他的屁股。杰克嘴里还在说着剧本上的台词，与污秽的话语所相反的是他温柔抚摸的手指。  
他会不时亲吻奈布的耳朵，奈布心想着估计是趁着摄像机对准杰克的手的时候，他才能这么做。

杰克的手拧开润滑剂的盖子，透明冰凉的润滑剂被他挤到奈布的尾骨上，顺着重力的原因慢慢下流，冰凉缓慢的感觉让奈布忍不住发颤。杰克的手指很快的开始顺着股缝抚摸，把冰凉的润滑剂捂得温热，手指力度适中地揉弄着后穴。试探着深入一指，立即被贪婪的内壁夹紧，温热的感觉让杰克微微眯起双眼。  
奈布不可抑制的仰头发出一声喘息。  
“有这么舒服吗？难道说N先生你其实很贱？”杰克轻笑着说出台词，奈布的脸不自觉地泛红，他微微夹紧后穴，像是在抗议。  
杰克被这一下诱惑得直接用手指戳上敏感的腺体，立刻惊起奈布的一声呜咽。  
“啊……不…”奈布有些无力地摇头，他的双眼依旧被蒙着，身体靠在粗粝的墙壁上，乳头隔着衣服被墙壁磨蹭得挺起，然后受到墙壁更加粗暴的对待。  
奈布仿佛能感觉到摄像机在拍自己的后穴，被剥夺的视觉助长了他的听觉和触觉。他能听清每一个细小的水声，又能感受到杰克的手指是怎么旋转着为他做二次扩张的。他甚至已经记住了杰克手指的第二个骨节可以正好挤压到他敏感的腺体。  
衬衫的下摆被撩起，杰克的手掌在上面缓慢地抚摸，转而探向身前，恶意的用指甲轻划敏感的马眼，让奈布不自觉的弓起身体。  
随后那只手又离开，把在他性器上摸到的前列腺液全都抹在了他的屁股上。  
“我抹得很匀，现在是亮晶晶的…”杰克小声在奈布耳边说，语罢还轻舔了一下奈布的耳朵。杰克的声音很小，不会被收录到摄像里，奈布无奈，只能再次夹紧后穴，来表示自己的抗议。  
漫长的扩张终于过去，奈布被杰克摁在墙上，用自己的手掌垫着自己的额头，防止墙壁硌到。  
奈布的双腿分开，使后穴微微显露，腰部下塌，把屁股撅起，腰部上还有着细密的汗珠，在昏暗的灯光下就像是一颗颗细小的钻石。屁股被涂满淫液，也微微的闪着光，杰克的呼吸重了一下。  
他忍不住伸手拍击了一下奈布的屁股，清脆的一声“啪”，臀肉贴合手掌的轮廓，然后弹起，微微颤抖。

奈布忍不住回头，却意识到自己被蒙住了眼，无法用眼神传达自己的愤怒。  
杰克终于把自己的性器插进奈布的后穴，奈布抵着墙壁，忍不住发出阵阵喘息。  
“啊…嗯………不…”  
杰克的性器进得又深又狠，他一边操一边亲吻奈布的耳朵。  
“我错了，向你道歉…”他声音很小的说，身下却是毫不留情的操弄。  
杰克不停的挺胯，奈布被操的一耸一耸，嘴里凌乱的喘息着，被操出了哭腔都不自知。  
奈布一只手抵着墙，另一只被两人身型挡住的手却在反手去够杰克，勉强的搭上杰克的手臂，手指轻轻收紧抓住。  
杰克注意到了他的这个小动作，莫名的他觉得心底一片柔软，他猛然抽出性器，把奈布翻身与他接吻。

这是剧本中所没有的事情。

奈布被亲的有些懵，他下意识地回应，又被人亲到腰软，双臂自发地揽住杰克的脖颈，被抬起的一条腿勾住杰克的腰。  
杰克伸手去解开蒙住奈布双眼的领带，此时的领带已经被奈布流出的眼泪所沾湿，被杰克随手丢在了一边。  
“怎么这么喜欢哭？”杰克贴在奈布耳边问，他依稀记得上一次拍摄的时候，奈布也被他操哭了。  
“…还不是…嗯……都怪你……啊…”奈布咬牙切齿的说，一边还要装作乖巧，与杰克交换一个简单的吻。  
“是被我操的太舒服了？”杰克笑着调戏着，他操弄的力道突然变大，奈布下意识搂紧杰克的脖颈，嘴里发出又急又甜的喘息。  
蓝色的双眼盛满泪水，就像是下过雨的天空，美的心惊。  
杰克想射的欲望愈来愈重，但他却偏偏忍住。继续用性器欺负敏感的腺体，坚实的头部每次都狠狠操到那里，然后再向里面横冲直撞。  
奈布的后背不断的在墙上磨蹭，他自己抓着衬衫的下摆，让杰克吸吮他的乳头。  
那小小的肉粒却像是快感开关一般，每一次地吸吮轻咬都会让他颤抖不停。硬的发胀的性器始终没有被人抚摸，却依然留出不少液体。  
杰克的手指偶尔会挑逗一般的抚摸几下，然后便转移阵地，肆意地抚摸奈布的其他敏感地带。  
摄像机一直在拍，每次对准他们交合的地方的时候，奈布就羞耻的夹紧后穴，换来的自然只能是杰克更用力地操弄。  
他意乱神迷的表情被摄像机拍了个完全，肉体每一次轻颤，情动的呻吟，都被摄像机捕捉，成为印刻在其上的淫靡画卷。

杰克操弄的频率越来越快，奈布觉得屁股被撞的发麻，后穴也有些发酸，但更多的是如蛇一般肆意窜动的快感。顺着炙热的血液一路向上，每流过一个地方，就为那里添上粉红的色彩。  
充血挺立的乳头在一次次撞击中瑟瑟发颤，偶尔会被杰克粗糙的衣物给磨蹭到，带来电击般的快感。  
他不知什么时候已经成了被杰克托起屁股，双脚都离地，后背压在墙上的姿势。不安全感让他后穴夹得更紧，杰克的操弄也就更狠。  
奈布已经不知道自己说些什么了，剧本中那些情色的哀求话语全被他忘掉，他只知道不住地摇头，在喘息的间隙说着“不要”。

如果快感太过强烈，那我会坏掉的。他的脑中莫名闪过这样一句话。无论是被男性压在墙上双脚离地的狠狠挨操，还是周围运转的摄像机，抑或是杰克那双充满侵略的双眼，这一切都激起奈布的性欲。  
他开始微微摇摆臀部，生涩的讨着侵略者的欢心。  
杰克低头亲吻他，下身的速度好歹是缓和一点，但却每次都重重地操在敏感的腺体上。  
奈布在接吻的间隙发出呜咽声，他的双腿夹紧杰克的腰，性器在杰克的衣服上磨蹭。杰克伸手帮他撸动，配合着激烈的操弄，很快就榨出了精液，奈布挺着腰射了杰克满手。  
两人亲吻结束后，杰克又吻吻奈布的耳朵，然后把自己的性器抽出。  
“闭上眼睛。”杰克在奈布耳边说。  
奈布下意识听从，然后就感觉自己被杰克缓慢地放到了地下，他坐在地上，靠着墙微微扬起头。  
随后他感觉到一股股温热的液体，射在他的脸上。  
因快感而混沌的大脑在反应好一会儿后，他才意识到一件事情。

被杰克颜射了。

导演喊的“卡”勉强拉回奈布的神志，他感觉到杰克拿着纸巾为他擦脸，一边擦一边道歉。  
“剧情要求，非常抱歉。”  
纸巾很温柔的擦去他脸上的精液，这一次的拍摄对奈布的体力消耗的更大，杰克继续上一次的经验，把奈布抱到旁边的小浴室。  
这一次热水已经先放好了，杰克随便帮奈布冲了冲，又洗了几下后穴，然后把人温柔地放在浴缸里。  
奈布坐在浴缸里看着杰克，热水氤氲的气息显得他有些慵懒。  
他伸手去拍杰克的屁股，“下次不许拍我屁股，也不许颜射。”  
杰克被他的举动逗笑了，他打开淋浴头，洗去身上的汗，问：“如果我不听怎么办？”  
奈布捏捏拳头，挥舞几下，“那我就揍死你。”  
杰克闭上淋浴头，轻哼一声，拍拍奈布的头，说：“那我就操死你。”

TBC

奈布：你等着，要不是被你操得腿软，老子现在就打死你  
杰克：皮这一下好开心XD

03·约会日

清晨的阳光还不炙热，暖暖的洒在皮肤上很舒服。路边的树木还是嫩绿色，微微摇晃着枝桠，看上去可怜又可爱。  
杰克从裤兜里掏出手机，给奈布去了个电话。  
嘟声没有响很久，奈布的声音中还带着点迷茫，“怎么了？”  
“奈布小先生，需要我提醒你现在是几点吗？”杰克用手指敲敲手机，靠着自己的车。  
奈布那边沉默了一会儿，然后传来稍显混乱的声音，“…抱歉，我起晚了。马上就下楼！”  
杰克听着那边的衣料摩擦声，重物掉落声，微微挑眉。  
混乱过后，这一切的杂音，都在电话被切断时停止。

奈布果然没让他等多久，不到五分钟，他就风风火火地下楼，一路跑到杰克身前。  
似乎是没时间打理自己，往日被梳起的头发也软软的垂在额前，简单的体恤牛仔裤，看上去就像个刚毕业的大学生。  
他一路跑下来，气息却未紊乱，等他站定时，面上就全都是从容了。  
“抱歉，杰克先生，我忘记定闹钟了。”奈布再次道歉。  
杰克随意地摆摆手，帮着奈布拉开车门，自己走到驾驶位，开门上车。

行驶了一段时间后，奈布才好像是反应过来一样，“我们今天去哪里？”  
杰克一边开车一边回答道：“去一个温泉宾馆，那边的景色不错，而且老板我认识，给咱们清场了。”  
奈布不自然的干咳一声，询问道：“就我们两个人？”  
杰克笑的有点暧昧，声音轻快，“对，就我们两个人。”  
虽然在熟悉之后，奈布已经对于杰克喜欢开暧昧玩笑的性格稍稍了解几分，但被这么调戏还是有点不好意思。  
原来绷在脑子里那根直男的弦，在拍过两次片之后就被剪断的干脆，如今也算是半弯状态。  
“那…房间的事情？”奈布一边问一边假装不在意地看着手机。  
“可以随意选择，如果想和我一间房也可以。”杰克说，恰好遇到红灯，他回头冲着奈布笑了一下。  
奈布看向窗外，耳朵不自觉地变红。  
“哦。”他含糊地回答一句，不再看杰克。

……

温泉旅馆很棒，周围的景色清幽，杰克走在前面，奈布跟在他后面。两人踏过石板，从旅馆的正门进入。接待的女子看见他们，微微一笑，“是杰克先生和您的朋友吧？”  
杰克点头，那女子就也跟着点头，用笔在本子上稍微写了些东西，然后做了请的姿势。  
“请这边走，房间分为和式与现代的，请您们任意选择。所有房间都是干净的，另外老板特意交代，东西都在第一间房的抽屉里，希望您们能尽兴。”女子微微低头施礼，就重新回到大门那里。  
奈布稍想一下就明白那是什么东西，低声地咳嗽一声没说话。  
杰克倒是自然，“那我就住第一间了，你随意选择吧。”他说完就先进屋收拾行李。  
奈布选了个相邻的房间，那间房是和式的，地上的被子已经被铺好，房间打理的整洁干净。  
他随意地坐在被子上，不知道该想些什么。本来是一次普通的出行，现如今却像是换个地方约炮一样。他有点苦恼，心中却没生出拒绝。  
或许是因为杰克的技术太好了吧。奈布想着，躺在被子上。

夜中，两人一起去泡温泉，都穿着宽松的浴衣，奈布刚洗完澡头发还是湿的。杰克的头发吹过了，所以看上去倒是很干爽。  
“这里能看见月亮。”杰克率先脱掉浴袍，站在池子旁边说，奈布莫名有点羞耻，拍片子的时候他从未有过这样的情感。即使是袒露最羞耻私密的地方也从未有过，但如今他却有些羞耻，几乎是一步一步的向杰克迈过去。  
杰克似乎没发现他的紧张，依旧随意地说着话，“春天的时候，樱花花瓣会飘到温泉里，可惜现在不是季节。”  
他一边说着一边蹲下身子，手指捞起一点水，白皙的后背在月光的照耀下闪耀着光泽。奈布一言不发地走上前去，伸手搂住杰克。  
“怎么？”杰克依旧是那副淡定的模样。  
“你带我来这里难道不是为了这件事？”奈布问，他棕色的头发在杰克的身上蹭蹭，微湿的发丝给杰克带来一丝凉意。  
杰克低笑两声，他稍微挣开奈布的怀抱，然后转身摸着奈布的后颈与他接吻。  
“这叫熟悉工作。”杰克说着，拉着奈布的手把人带到温泉里。  
温泉不太深，站着能泡到大腿，坐下就能泡到肩膀。  
奈布坐下温热的水立刻包裹着他，随后就是被杰克拉扯到他的方向。两人再次接吻，奈布坐在杰克的大腿上，高出水面的胸膛被微凉的空气激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。乳尖迫不及待的挺起，立刻就被杰克注意到，抓着捏了两下。  
快感从胸前传来，奈布抖了一下，随后他感觉杰克的手在水波中揉捏着他的屁股。  
“你用手撑在那里。”杰克的声音很哑，奈布动作迟钝的从杰克身上下来，向着指定地点走过去。温泉似乎把他的头脑也泡的不清醒了，若是在平时他一定不会这么听话的。  
奈布撑在池边，手指抓着壁沿，膝盖还泡在水里，能触碰到用来坐人的软垫。  
杰克的手指插进他的肉穴，意外的摸到了一手湿滑，杰克立刻意识到了什么，“你房间也有？”  
奈布低垂着眼睛不说话，但他的肉穴却夹紧了一下。杰克的手指立刻得寸进尺的向前挺进，触摸到敏感点，温柔的揉弄着。  
快感虽激烈，但奈布却意外地能感受到杰克的温柔。他回头去看杰克，对方也正看着他，空出的手指温柔的抚摸着他的腰身。  
“这次前戏做久一点，我不想让你难受。”杰克说着，手指的动作依旧温存。  
这场前戏果然漫长而磨人，但快感的确稳定的缓慢叠加，一层又一层的包裹着奈布，夺走他的神志。  
等杰克终于插入他的时候，奈布甚至松了一口气，他感受着后穴被缓慢撑开的滋味。  
这感觉在几周前他还不曾体验过，但就在那第一次拍片的现场，他遇到了杰克，也尝试到了很多人嘴里所谓的“肉体狂欢”。他从不觉得男人之间会如此契合，恰到好处的力度与抚摸，温存的时间与适量的脏话。激发的不仅仅是肉体的愉悦，更是精神上的兴奋。

“啊…啊……嗯…”奈布喘息着，他能感觉到温热的水波一下一下地冲刷着他的大腿，湿滑的壁沿让他几乎抓不住，腰部被杰克抓着，后穴艰难的吞吃着肉棒。  
这感觉实在是太难堪了，奈布想着，被操到敏感点的后穴却有些食知髓味的收紧。  
脸颊被热气和情欲蒸腾出诱人的红色，杰克的轻吻落在他有些潮湿的发丝上。  
奈布能感觉到杰克的每一个动作，水波忠实的传递着。  
杰克向后抽出时水波会给一个阻力，而向前重新没入的时候却又像是帮助一般分外顺畅。水的特性让他们无法做出激烈的性爱，但就这种绵长磨人的快感才更容易带来感情的倾斜。  
有那么一瞬间，奈布觉得他们是在做爱。  
此做爱非彼做爱。  
不是在拍摄片子时那种自己都觉得羞耻的媚态，而是仿佛包含热情和爱意，用身体紧紧相拥才能表达的情感。  
那感情就像情欲一样激烈，炙热，几乎让他失了神。  
杰克的进攻却还没有停止，肉棒深入穴道，杰克的喘息就在耳边，温热的嘴唇轻吻奈布的耳朵。  
“舒服吗？”杰克问，声音中有着情欲和微妙的骄傲交织。  
奈布突然想起第一次做的时候，杰克说的话，“如果舒服的话，坦诚的告诉我就好了。”

于是他闭上双眼，似乎这样就能抛开羞耻心一般，“…舒服……啊…”  
杰克没想到他会回答，微微一愣，随机没有再说话，但是操弄奈布的力度却大了许多。  
奈布的手指无力，几乎要抓不住池壁，身体的固定全靠着杰克的力量。大腿根抖着，屁股却还在微微轻晃着配合着杰克的动作。  
半晌，杰克才像是无奈一般的说，“…真犯规。”  
话音未落，他操弄的力度加大，几乎要把龟头拔出，操的奈布说不出话。  
水波在他的小腿那里荡着，温泉的热气与蒸腾的情欲熏得他头晕，只是夹紧了后穴。  
身前的性器被杰克照顾的很好，快感喷薄着要宣泄出来。  
杰克单手抓住他的腰，吻落在奈布的后颈上，他的声音中带着些隐忍：“…我可以射在你里面吗？”  
奈布几乎要被快感和羞耻击溃，他觉得自己是大喊出来的“可以”，但实际上声音很小而且还带着哭腔。  
杰克的精液灌在他的肉穴中，被灌进去的时候他恍惚之间觉得什么东西改变了，但却不太明白。奈布勉强抬高身体，把自己的精液射在手心，不让他污染温泉。

高潮之后，杰克上去给奈布拿了两张纸，把手心的精液擦干净。  
奈布搭着杰克的手上去，他的腿还很软，搭着杰克的肩膀缓慢地走着。  
后穴的被填满感还是很明显，两人之间的气氛一时间陷入凝滞，没有一个人说话。  
“去我房间，我帮你洗洗。”杰克说，他揉揉奈布的头，奈布看着他，用还没缓过来的力气锤了杰克一拳。  
“…下次敢射在我里面，你就完了。”他咬牙切齿的说。  
杰克笑笑，“知道了，小先生。”

TBC

杰克：听这个话头我还能有下一次(/ω＼)

04·被NG

拍过几部片子之后，奈布莫名成为了杰克的搭档。GV的本子即使他不接，也会被杰克送来。被杰克送来的本子，他犹豫再三，还是会接一部分。  
他也说不清自己到底是被做爱的快感俘获，还是单纯的想获得一个拥抱，亲吻。  
他只是过着和平日里没有区别的日子，偶尔会想想杰克。

几天前又接了一个本子，这次的故事是发生在学校里。剧情依然老套，是不良少年强奸优等生的故事。  
奈布觉得本子索然无趣，把本子扔到一边，吃起了杰克带给他的饼干。  
被做成玫瑰形状的草莓饼干颜色很可爱，他吃了一口，眉头一皱却笑了出来。  
“太甜了吧。”奈布嫌弃一般的说，但还是全部吃掉。  
吃完后又看了会儿电视，就去洗漱早早睡下了。明天有和杰克的戏，需要节省体力。

……

“早上好。”杰克冲着奈布挥挥手，他今天穿着一件宽松的体恤，看起来随性又帅气。  
“早上好。”奈布回应一声，他已经画好妆，坐在椅子上等杰克。  
这次拍摄需要一些群演，闲着没事的工作人员就充当了这一角色。  
两人在座位上坐定，导演就打手势示意拍摄开始。

“啊…呜……”奈布捂住自己的嘴，他穿着学生制服，下身的裤子被拉开。已经勃起的肉棒被旁边的家伙撸动着，顶端兴奋地冒出液体。  
他的脸颊涨的通红，又不敢趴下，防止被正在讲课的老师发现  
“要忍住声音。”旁边的人还在饶有兴趣地逗弄着肉棒，丝毫不理会他有多么无法忍耐快感。  
杰克的手不停地撸动着奈布的肉棒，手上花样翻飞，奈布被刺激的忍不住挺腰。  
“……不要…啊…不要再弄了……”奈布忍不住恳求着，他的脸颊涨的通红，右手也忍不住摁住杰克的手。  
摄像机很煞风景的对着他的肉棒拍摄，杰克的手背被奈布覆上，小拇指调皮的轻轻磨蹭着杰克的手，然后又假装什么也没发生一般不动了。  
杰克知道这是奈布在跟他开玩笑，但在镜头下也不好做出什么过大的举动，所以他只是摆出一副凶恶的表情，加快了手上的速度。  
摄像机一直在拍，对着勃起怒张的肉棒拍摄，又对着奈布那张忍耐情欲的脸拍摄，杰克比较轻松，被拍摄进去的部分只有手。  
于是他对着奈布做口型，“舒服吗？”  
奈布偏过头去，看似像是在表演戏中优等生在躲避老师视线的动作，但实际上是为了不跟杰克对视。  
射出的时候，奈布急促的喘息着，脸上是一副羞耻的表情，耳朵也变得通红，看上去既情色又纯情。杰克从桌洞里随意拽出一张纸巾擦干净自己的手指，假装出一副凶恶的样子，凑近奈布贴着他的耳朵说，“现在，去二楼的厕所等我。”  
摄影师拍完杰克的表情还拍了一组奈布惊慌恳求的表情，然后才按照导演的指示收了机器。

“很好，杰克先生和奈布先生不愧是默契的搭档呢。”导演笑着夸奖，似乎对拍摄出的效果很满意。  
“…您过奖了。”奈布被说的有点尴尬，明明是个AV男演员，却莫名和GV男演员成为了搭档，怎么说都有点滑稽。  
“那我们先去休息一下。”杰克也微笑着说，他拉着奈布的臂膀向外面走去。  
他们这次接的是时长约二小时的长剧本，往日都是三四十分钟的短剧，随便换几个体位就拍完了，这个剧完全不同，是还需要换场景的。  
“哎……所以这之后我们先拍去在厕所里强奸优等生的内容，然后再来一个套路的老的颜射就结束了。”奈布看着剧本，或许是因为时长的缘故，剧本也比往日的要厚一点。  
“嗯。今天做完之后去我家喝酒吗？”杰克突然问。  
“都可以，看看时间吧。”奈布的回答有点含糊不清。  
虽说现在是在工作，那个即将抱他的人是他的同事，但是做完之后还能自然的约在一起喝酒他的确做不到。怎么说也要给个缓冲时间吧，一天两天都无所谓，只要不是今天都可以，奈布在心里暗想。

负责拍摄的工作人员们已经在隔壁的房间重新准备好，导演也做好了拍摄的准备。杰克和奈布一起走进隔壁的房间。  
这是一个相当逼真的厕所的场景，不仅有外面的便池，还有隔间的马桶，四个隔间都很干净。  
“这里每次使用完都会消毒的，是非常干净的，请两位放心。”工作人员上前提前做了解释，然后他拿着一张纸来跟杰克和奈布讲解最开始拍摄需要的站位。  
“呃…最开始是需要杰克先生把奈布先生压在隔板上的，是那种很有侵略性感的方式。”工作人员一边说一边比划。  
杰克顺势把奈布压在隔板上，双手扣住奈布的双手，左腿挤进奈布闭合的腿间。  
他做完这一系列动作之后，扭过头来问那个工作人员，“这样对吗？”  
工作人员看了一眼连忙点头，“对的，就是这样。”  
被压在隔板上的奈布无奈的仰着头，冲着杰克翻个白眼，“可以放开我了吧。”  
杰克看着奈布，那一刻很想吻上去，但又知道他不能这么做，只好放开了奈布。  
“其他的事情还有要求吗？”杰克立刻转头问。  
“没有了，只是对开场这个动作有要求，其他的两位自由发挥就可以了，那我先出去了。”工作人员很有礼貌地说，然后转身走出这个狭小的隔间。  
导演对着杰克和奈布比了个手势，然后拍摄就再一次开始。

“只要你乖一点……”杰克猛然把奈布压在隔板上，奈布顺从的配合，但表面上却还要假装挣扎。  
“不…不……你饶了我吧……”奈布摇着头恳求道。  
“敢咬我你就完了。”杰克说完台词就吻上了奈布的嘴唇，他的吻一如既往的温柔，这温柔迅速的化为情欲，窜进了奈布的身体。  
奈布不自觉地发出呻吟，又被杰克的吻给堵住，白皙的脸颊染上薄红，双手从推拒变成了迎合。这种转变非常迅速自然，连杰克也没有发觉什么不对劲。  
“不好意思，可以停一下吗？”导演用卷着的剧本敲敲自己的手。  
杰克立刻结束那个吻，他和奈布分开的动作很迅速，奈布也转头看向导演。  
“奈布先生，您现在扮演的是即将被不良侵犯的优等生，您进入享受的表情转换很好，但是速度稍微有点快。”导演很委婉地说。  
奈布把导演的话在脑中翻译了一遍，“你演的人不能爽的这么快，你爽的太快了”。  
他的脸腾的一下红了，杰克也听懂了导演的意思，噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“有这么舒服吗？”杰克一边笑一边问，手指还搭在奈布的肩膀上。  
“……”奈布打了杰克一下，转头跟导演说，“我知道了，这一次不会错了。”  
导演立刻点头，他们又重新拍摄这个部分。

杰克再一次亲吻奈布的时候，奈布努力控制自己的情绪和神色，使它们冷却下来。  
口腔中舌头的交缠把彼此都吸吮的微痛，但表面上却是一副冷淡的神色，奈布的双手被杰克压在两侧，不时做出挣动的模样。  
导演这一次没有喊停，他们继续亲吻着。  
杰克的手撩起奈布的衣襟向上推，露出奈布光裸的胸膛。暖色的灯光打在皮肤上宛若涂了一层蜜糖，既温暖又诱人。  
杰克的手指在上抚摸着，他哼笑着说出剧本中的台词，手指恶意的揉捏起奈布的乳头，“明明已经迫不及待了吧？”  
“…不……嗯…别碰………”奈布侧着头喘息着说道，他的身体正在因为快感颤栗。他在心里想着，该死的，他现在最想被杰克碰那里。  
“真是嘴硬。”杰克的声音在耳边响起，温热的舌头舔上敏感的耳廓，然后手指加快拨弄乳头的速度，一边揉捏胸肌一边摩擦那可怜的乳头。  
奈布的身体不自觉的发颤，他的眉目间涌动出情欲之美，双手还紧贴在隔板上，但却悄悄的用自己的双腿夹紧杰克用来分开他双腿的腿。硬挺的肉棒在裤子内小范围的移动，他的嘴唇再一次被吻堵住，杰克的手指抚摸着他的腰侧，带着几分温柔的意味。  
这种小动作奈布既感觉到陌生又觉得熟悉。他在拍摄AV时从未如此与女演员互动，但与杰克搭档之后，这种小动作变得多起来。每一次躲避着镜头，小心翼翼的去碰触对方的身体，用自己都不敢相信的温柔深情去等待一个“回信”。  
而杰克从不吝啬“回信”。每一次奈布的举动都会获得一个更加大胆的，更加深情的“回信”。无论是在没有吻戏的时候接吻，还是说悄悄话，都是宝贵的回忆。

奈布的双腿正在顺从地张开，优等生终于臣服于不良，自暴自弃一般的顺从配合。  
“是粉色的啊，很少用吧？”杰克的声音带着些夸张的笑意，奈布的肉棒被他握在手上撸动。即使知道是剧情，奈布还是有想吐槽的欲望，但他什么也没说。抿着嘴唇发出喘息，下身随着杰克手的速度而摆动着，黏腻的鼻音听上去像是在撒娇一般。  
“转过去。”杰克按照剧情没有服务奈布多久，就用空余且干净的手拍拍奈布的脸颊。  
奈布顺从地转过身，摄影师立刻上前，用镜头仔细记录着杰克掏出小刀，然后把质量不是那么好的西装裤割出开口。他控制的很好，只是划开了奈布臀缝中间的一部分，既没有伤害到奈布，开口也不小。  
杰克把小刀随手放在裤袋里，双手把奈布裤子上的开口撕开，白皙的臀肉若隐若现，深色的褶皱却被拍摄的一清二楚。  
无论是他收缩的紧张程度，还是杰克用手指蘸上润滑剂探入奈布的后穴的时候。  
看似整齐正常的西装裤如今后面被开了口，杰克的肉棒正好从那个口进入，两人的皮肤贴合地方很少，但是却格外刺激。  
“喜欢这样的裤子吗？”杰克笑着说道，他的肉棒已经完全被奈布吞吃进身体。  
“……不…我…啊……嗯……”奈布一边说着拒绝的话，一边又被杰克操出喘息。  
摄影师似乎是很执着于拍摄人，他的镜头一直在拍奈布忍受快感和羞耻的表情，一边还不时抓拍杰克因快感眯起双眼的瞬间。  
杰克每一次的顶入都很深，肉棒辗过最敏感的腺体，又继续向里面冲撞。  
奈布胸前的乳头被他自己粗糙的衣服摩擦，此时已经完全挺立起来了。充血肿胀的立在胸膛上，杰克却丝毫不给他脱困的机会。  
“有刚才那样舒服吗？”杰克贴在他耳边问。  
“……啊…嗯…有……”自从在温泉旅馆里挑明说过“舒服”之后，奈布就对这方面多了几分抗性，做的时候也变得坦诚的多。  
“真乖。”杰克低低的笑，他的性器却毫不犹豫的贯穿奈布的身体，双手抓住奈布的腰侧，肉棒狠狠的在穴内进出，似乎就想这样把他干到高潮。  
奈布在心里想着过分，但身体却完全无法违抗，甚至更加放肆的把双腿张大。  
身后的隔板被操弄时的冲撞给刺激出声音。奈布知道自己已经无路可逃。  
“想知道被我操到高潮是什么感觉吗？”杰克问，他的肉棒以一个刁钻的角度狠狠的操弄着，穴口被操得艳红，甚至有被操出的白色的泡沫。  
奈布只是在大口的喘息，体力已经快要用尽，但拍摄却并未结束，杰克最后跟奈布做了一个wink，肉棒立刻抵住奈布最敏感的腺体磨蹭。  
奈布不自觉地发抖，眼泪无意识地流下来，又被杰克吻走。

“别哭啊。“杰克说着，嘴唇很温柔的磨蹭着她的面孔，但却不太奏效。  
奈布从来没有一次像现在这样，被操到眼眶通红，不停的抽噎着，嗓子沙哑。  
“…不要了……别…啊……”奈布呻吟着，搂住了杰克的脖颈。  
他那双蓝色的眼睛中满满的都是杰克，杰克温柔的吻着奈布的嘴唇，在他耳边小声说，“再忍耐一会儿…马上就结束了。”

最后究竟是如何结束的，奈布已经不清楚了，他只记得自己缩在墙角，温热的精液一股又一股的射在他的脸上。然后他立刻被杰克抱住，脸上的精液被杰克擦干净，他本人也被杰克抱着去洗澡了。  
这次即使是洗澡途中，奈布也不想说话了，一句都不想。

TBC

奈布：MD又颜射  
杰克：快擦快擦，不然要凉_(:з」∠)_


End file.
